So Far We Are
by squarenine
Summary: A collection of six short drabbles based on Castle and Beckett's relationship. Multi-genre - fluff included!


A/N: Heeeey Castle fandom! This is my first foray into writing for this fandom, and I'm still trying to get my feel around the show's complex-yet-wonderful characters. I'm sorry if this is in any way OOC and not up to the usual standard of your regular writers here. :)

So here we go: Six completely different drabbles, of varying lengths, on Castle and Beckett's beautiful relationship, based on songs that have made my brain their new home. Episode titles are listed above the song titles and their artists.

**I don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(3x22 - To Live and Die in LA) <p>

**sick muse. (metric)**

She hugs her legs to her chest, feeling altogether small and insignificant and _God,_ _was that a tear? _She swipes it away furiously, wanting nothing than to throw a glass against the wall or mutilate a punching bag for everything the world had done to her. Everything that was _him _beat through her mind in waves. _Castle, Castle, Castle, _pounded through her mind. _Rick, Rick, Rick._ She feels like a child who'd just found out that their best friend has moved continents away, and she realizes that those steps that led from his room to hers could've stretched a world apart. _But he'd called her Kate._

Her courage flattened, her pride stabbed at, she curls into a ball on the plush hotel bed, her heart already laying bricks and concrete in a high wall around itself, all the while her brain hurled insults at her. Who would've wanted her anyway? And _why? _She was nothing; an insignificant blip in the universe. She was haunted, marred. Broken. Everything that was her life was in pieces, had been for years and years after her mother's murder, after her once-perfect family had been ripped from her. There was nothing more imperfect than Katherine Beckett.

_Why would you ever want me, Castle?_

* * *

><p>(4x05 - The Eye of the Beholder) <p>

**your ex-lover is dead. (stars)**

There had been a time where she wondered if he would ever wait for her. She's told him countless times how uninterested she is to jump into a relationship with him, but she's known for a while that he's her one and done. (Probably ever since she'd picked up his novels in a half-empty Barnes and Noble in town, on her first venture out into the public about a month after her mother's death.)

So she's crushed when she sees him kissing _her, _full on the lips, and _right in front of her _too_. _She teases him, showing how much she hated witnessing that with guilt-inducing quips that have him stuttering and struggling to explain himself, even when he has every right to be with another woman.

(When she steps into the living room of her apartment, she cries.)

* * *

><p>(post season 4) <p>

**sleepyhead. (passion pit)**

They fight, as they always do. Silly, irrational bursts of anger stem from both of them, fuelling the fire that has engulfed the elephant in the room. She's livid that he's been parading around town with another woman (which he hasn't), he's fuming that she doesn't trust him (which she doesn't). She storms out of their apartment with a thundercloud trailing behind her, while he stands in the middle of the carpet like it's a raft floating in an ocean and he's helplessly trapped there.

When she comes back after midnight, he's still there, sitting now, with a bouquet of flowers in his lap and his eyes half-lidded.

She kisses his forehead and pulls him to their bed.

* * *

><p>(post season 4) <p>

**christmas tv.(slow club)**

They're lying on his couch with her wrapped in his arms and watching old Disney movies on his wide-screen, high-definition television screen when her breathing evens out into a steady inhale-exhale. He watches her, carefully pulling a blanket over them to combat the cold that's permeated the air from the snowy weather outside, his thumb dancing over the skin of her stomach in gentle circles.

When Simba and Nala reunite on screen, he feels nostalgic enough to press a kiss into her hair, grinning when she rolls over and snuggles into his chest. He lies there for a few minutes or so, turns off the television screen, and rests his cheek into her cherry-scented hair.

When she wakes up, a few hours later, she tries to wipe the drool from the corner of her lip before he notices.

But he'd never really been asleep at all.

* * *

><p>(If Castle and Beckett part ways after the pilot episode.) <p>

**monster hospital. (metric)**

The only murder she can't solve, and it's his. She wonders if things would've been different, if she had let him follow her around all those years ago. She shakes her head, softly mourning the death of her favourite author, with whom she had a brief run-in for a case once, a hundred years ago. His body rests in a heap by a park bench, a blossoming pool of red stains the ground, pouring from the multitude of holes riddled into his chest.

His wallet is gone; along with a jacket that he'd once boasted to cost thousands. (She's not sure why she remembers this) It's painfully obvious that it's nothing more than a random robbery, and it's near-impossible to find his murderer. (_Why does it hurt to breathe?_)

Lanie informs her that he'd fought back against his assailant, even bit into his arm.

She's glad. It gives them a place to start.

Beckett closes his icy-blue unseeing eyes with a shaky, gloved hand.

* * *

><p>(post season 4) <p>

**no cars go. (arcade fire)**

She's pretty sure he's re-living his perpetual childhood when he drags her along to the _Wizarding World of Harry Potter_. She's read all the books, seen all the movies, and she'll probably never tell him how excited she is to be standing in the middle of _Hogsmeade Village._

But she had been called to Florida for a _case, _where there had been a _murder, _and Castle had found the need to drag her to Universal Studios on one of their free days.

When they leave with a replica of the Sorting Hat sitting upon his head (they attract a few mutters of, "Awesome!" and "That is so freaking cool.") with her arm looped around his, both their hands digging into a box of_ Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, _she can't seem to keep the childish grin off her face.

(She's also bought Gryffindor robes for herself and Hufflepuff robes for him, and she's managed to snag Hermione's wand. When she catches him staring at her at the corner of her eye, she whispers, "Accio," and pulls him in for a searing kiss.)

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :) Reviews are in every way appreciated!<p> 


End file.
